Random Bleach Drabbles
by Kayy-chan
Summary: A fanfic containing random bleach drabbles. some might be romantic and some might be plain crack. you'll just have to see. Warning: Cussing, Craziness, and sadness is involved
1. Juice Box?

Title: Juice box?

Theme/Genre: Friendship

Prompt: Juice

Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was still somewhat new to the world of the living. New things surprised her everyday. Kurosaki Ichigo was extremely amused by Rukia's reaction to the new things she discovered. It was almost like a little kid in a foreign country.

"Ichigo! Go get me a drink! I'm thirsty!" Rukia demanded. Ichigo looked at her with annoyance.

"Go get it yourself!" Ichigo replied. Rukia kicked him in the shin. "What was that for! Ugh! Fine! Here!" Ichigo threw a square shaped box with a straw attached to it at Rukia. Rukia caught it and looked at the object in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Rukia asked in wonder and annoyance. Ichigo looked at her.

"It's a juice box"

"Juice box?"

"Yeah. You put the straw through the hole on the top and suck out the juice in the box threw the straw." Ichigo instructed. Rukia looked down at the juice box, up at Ichigo and then down at the juice box again. She begun trying to put the straw through hole. Ichigo watched in amusement as Rukia tried to do as he had said. For about five minutes Rukia tried to figure out what Ichigo had called a "juice box" while Ichigo watched her, trying not to laugh. Finally, Ichigo decided to help her out.

"Here" He said while taking the juice box out of her hands. Effortlessly, he put the straw through the hole and handed it to an amazed Rukia. He chuckled.

"How did you do that?" Rukia asked amazed. Ichigo laughed.

"Magic."

* * *

Well this is my first bleach fan fic! I'm horrible at updating but i think if they are short drabbles like this then i might be able to update more! well, we will see. Anyways, review please! Tell me if i did bad or not! Criticism is needed for improvement! Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed this! I am also taking request for Prompts, Theme, and Characters for future drabbles! Again, please and thank you!


	2. Warning: Photgraps Can Cause Tears

Title: Warning: Photographs Can Cause Tears.

Theme/Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Photo

Characters: Matsumoto Rangiku & Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku was usually always a happy and cheerful person. Many people would call her the "life of the party" even. But today was one of those days where she was not happy at all, sorrowful actually. The fukutaichou was lying on her couch in the 10th division barracks looking at an old photograph, a photograph containing memories of her once lover, Ichimaru Gin.

Rangiku began to cry. How could he leave her, to become a traitor to Soul Society no less? How could he have left her so hurt and confused? Why did he leave her in the first place? She knew the answer to the last question. She quietly began to sob as it hit her.

Meanwhile, outside, Rangiku's young taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro, heard the crying fukutaichou and immediately opened the door to see what was wrong. Afterwards, he regretted it because his common sense came back to him telling him he should probably have left her alone.

"Well, to late now" The young taichou thought. He slowly approached the crying Rangiku, who was unaware of her approaching taichou. He looked down at what she was holding and he immediately began to fill with rage. After a few seconds of trying to calm himself down he wrapped his arms around the still crying Rangiku, surprising her.

"Taichou!" she yelled in surprise as soon as she saw the glimpse of white hair. Toushiro closed his eyes.

"I will never forgive that bastard for what he did to you." He whispered. Rangiku turned around to see her taichou. She smiled softly and wrapped her own arms around him. She began to cry into his chest. The young taichou and his crying fukutaichou stayed just like that for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Here you go! 2nd chapter! Yay! well this chapter is dedicated to La Enana for being my first reviewer! I am still taking requests for Prompts, Theme/Genre, and Characters! Review please! it inspires me to write more! ^.^


	3. Clouds Bring Rain

Title: Clouds Bring Rain

Theme/Genre: Friendship

Prompt: Clouds

Characters: Senna & Ichigo Kurosaki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Karakura Town. Senna smiled at the clouds as she lied on the grassy hill by the river. She always loved the clouds and the rain that they would soon bring. Many people would consider a day like this a not so good one but to Sena, it was as good as any.

Kurosaki Ichigo silently approached the smiling girl. He stood there watching her for a few minutes. Senna then sensed his presence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. "I love the sky like this, the clouds are so pretty and fluffy" Ichigo stood there silently. Senna looked over at Ichigo and watched him until Ichigo began to speak.

"Why do you like the clouds so much?" He asked her. Senna looked up at the clouds and smiled.

"Because, not only are the clouds pretty, they also bring rain" she said simply. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" He asked. To him, rain was nothing more then a burden. A reminder of that day. That awful day.

"Not for me" Senna replied. "I would always love to dance in the rain when I was still alive. Especially with…" Senna trailed off. Ichigo decided not to question the sudden silence.

"Well, for me, it just brings back painful memories." Ichigo said wile taking a seat next to Senna. A moment later lightning flashed across the sky and rain began to fall from the "beautiful" clouds. Senna smiled.

"C'mon!" she yelled getting up and pulling Ichigo up with her. "Dance with me!" Senna began to twirl around in the rain, laughing.

Ichigo hesitated, and then smiled.

"If it makes you smile, then I guess the rain isn't so bad after all."

* * *

Yay for chapter 3! Haha, I couldn't resist doing 2 chapters in one day, even though the day is practically over. anywhoo, reviews are appreciated! I'm still looking for suggestions! If you haven't seen the first bleach movie then you might not get this chapter. sorry. if you have, i hope you enjoyed! ^.^


	4. I Miss Her

Title: I Miss Her

Theme/Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Memories

Characters: Kurosaki Karin & Yuzu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Kurosaki Karin was no cry baby. Even at a young age she didn't cry much, especially over her mother's death. Her twin sister Yuzu was though. As Yuzu matured, she grew tougher and didn't cry as much as she used to though. One day while in their room, Karin found an old photograph on the floor. She picked it up out of curiosity but immediately regretted it. It was a picture of their late mother. But not any picture, her favorite picture. It showed her mother laughing, looking more beautiful then Karin thought possible. For some reason, al the memories of the day her mother died came flooding back to her. It was just too much and Karin began to cry silently. Yuzu immediately noticed this.

"Karin!" she exclaimed as she ran over to her sister. "What's wrong?" Karin closed her eyes tightly and showed her sister the picture of their late mother as she began to cry harder. Yuzu gasped. Not only was she surprised by the picture but she was also surprised by the fact Karin was crying. She barley even cried when their mother died. It's been so long, Yuzu thought Karin had defiantly gotten over it, especially because they were really little when it happened. Yuzu always knew why Karin never let her see her cry when they were younger. She was always trying to be strong for Yuzu so Yuzu wouldn't cry. Yuzu felt tears in her eyes but immediately wiped them away. This time she had to be the strong one for Karin.

"I know its tough Karin, but we need to remember that she lives on inside our hearts and our memories." Yuzu explained. Karin looked up at her surprised. The situation seemed reversed to both the sisters. Usually Yuzu was the one crying while Karin comforted her. Karin hugged her sister and began to cry into her shoulder. Yuzu couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry as well.

"I miss her! I miss her so much!" Karin yelled.

"I know. I do to. But we can't do anything about it." Yuzu replied in-between sobs.

"I know" Karin said softly as the tears began to slow. They both stopped crying to an extent but didn't break their hug.

"I love you Karin"

"I love you too, Nee-Chan"

* * *

Huuzah for chapter 4! Haha, sorry i couldn't get this up yesterday or the day before, this site was having problems :P. I also must apologize for Karins OOCness. I thought it would be good to mix it up a little. And I'm also sorry for all the sadness and crying. I wrote this the day before yesterday and my dog had just died but i wanted to give my amazing readers another chapter. Soo i hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm off to San Diego! I will try to update later today if i can since I'm bring my new laptop! (not new, its a handmedown :P) Haha, well anyways, I'm still taking suggestions! Sooo, see ya next chapter! (:

And thanks to my two amazing reviewers!

Blueberry Absinth

and

La Enana

you guys make me smile(:


	5. Fight to the Death!

Title: Fight to the Death!

Theme/Genre: Horror/Parody

Prompt: Cookie and Sponge

Characters: Ichimaru Gin & Urahara Kisuke

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Ichimaru Gin and Urahara Kisuke were never friends. Hell, they hated each other since the very beginning. As they faced each other, prepared for battle, one thing was on each of their minds.

"KILL THAT BASTARD!"

As the rage in each of them flared, they began to charge at one another with their Zanpakuto in tow. Just before they reached each other, a bloodcurdling scream was heard in the distance, making both of the rage filled Shinigami stop and wonder where the scream came from.

All of a sudden, a giant figure began to emerge from the shadows. It appeared to be holding a bloody sword. Ichimaru and Urahara felt a chill run down their backs and what seemed like fear crept up on them. The strange figure began to roar and snarl making the two usually brave Shinigami shake with fear. The figure began to make its appearance as it stepped into the light.

"What the hell-?" Both of Ichimaru and Urahara asked aloud. The strange figure's appearance seemed to be what looked like a giant cookie. The two then sensed another being behind them and turned around to see what looked like a giant sponge.

"What the hell are these things?" Ichimaru yelled raising his weapon.

"They are quit interesting aren't they" Urahara said raising his own weapon as well. The two strange beings snarled and began to attack.

-About an hour later-

Ichimaru and Urahara had unwillingly worked together to defeat the Evil Cookie and Sponge. It probably had to be the most horrific thing they had ever done. They then remembered why they were there in the first place.

"I'm tired, why don't we kill each other tomorrow?" Ichimaru suggested while trying to catch his breath. Urahara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I need to work on my latest project anyways." He said. "See you tomorrow" Both men began to tiredly exit the scene. Behind them both The Evil Cookie and The Evil Sponge began to twitch.

"This isn't over."

* * *

Yay for Chapter 5! soooo sorry for not updating until now. I was in San Diego with no lap top sooo...yeah. let's just say it was one of the worst vacations ever and i'm sunburnt :P anyways, this is a total crack chapter.(: i wrote this at like 3 in the morning and my friend who has only seen like 2 or 3 episodes of bleach gave me the characters, Prompt, and Genre. haha, anyways, the original copy of this chapter was much worse. if i get some requests and if i feel like it, i'll post it.

still looking for suggestions! here, i even made a template for you!

Thene/Genre:

Prompt(one to two words):

Characters(two or three please):

Well, Review! (:


	6. Cooking Class

Title: Cooking Class! Teacher: Inoue! Student: Ishida!

Theme: Cooking

Genre: Humor/Romance

Characters: Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryu

Prompt: Weird Food

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Inoue Orihime loved to cook even though her creations didn't turn out…edible. Ishida Uryu wasn't all that interested in cooking but when Orihime offered to help him learn to cook, he couldn't say no. Guess what he was interested in?

"Are you ready Uryu?" Orihime asked. She and Uryu were in her kitchen. Both were wearing a pink lacey apron and a chef hat. "This will be so much fun!" Uryu just sat there wondering why the hell he was there in the first place.

"Oh yeah, because of her." Uryu though to himself. "Why does she have to be so cute, and sweet, and nice and…" he began to get lost in his thoughts until a voice brought him back to reality.

"Lets begin!" Orihime shouted. She smiled brightly and began to pick up a few different ingredients. "Today we are making my special 'Curry Surprise'!"

"What is that?" Uryu wondered aloud.

"It's a surprise!" Orihime said smiling. She giggled and began her lesson. "First you'll want a basic curry to start with and then you can add a whole bunch of different delicious ingredients." Uryu started to feel scared of what these "delicious" ingredients were. "First you'll want to add some soba noodles, then some eggplant, and maybe some rice" Uryu began to relax; that wasn't to bad, right? Wrong. "Then, you'll want to add some tuna, some spicy red peppers, some hot sauce, some cream, a little dash of cinnamon, and a pinch of salt." Uryu began to feel sick.

"Uh, Orihime?" Uryu began to ask. "Is this safe to eat?" Orihime giggled.

"Of course it is silly!" She said. Uryu looked at her in amazement as she finished stirring together the concoction. "Now, put it all into a pot and place it on the stove until it begins to boil, while stirring occasionally. Here, try it Uryu!" Uryu hesitated but then grabbed the spoon from the smiling girl. He stirred the strange mixture as she had instructed. "Not too fast!" Uryu slowed down his stirring. It then began to boil. "Ok now turn off the stove and keep stirring!" Uryu did as he was told. After awhile, the curry began to cool and Orihime smiled. "Now it's time to taste our creation!" Uryu felt freighted.

"Are you sure it's cool enough?" Uryu asked.

"Yep!" Orihime replied cheerfully

"Maybe we should let it cool some more."

"Nope!"

"well…"

"Here!" Orihime handed Uryu a bowl of the "Curry Surprise". He knew if he took a bite it would make her smile. After debating in his head what was worth more, her smile or his stomach, he concluded that her smile was worth more then his stomach. He hesitantly took a bit and swallowed. "So? How is it?" Uryu smiled. It wasn't that bad actually.

"Well, considering that you made it, it's perfect"

* * *

Rawr! It's chapter 6! i'm getting good at this updating everyday stuff. haha, anyways, this chapter was inspired by "La Enana" who gave me the specifics. The next chapter will be under the influence of "Blueberry Absinth". Still taking suggestions! jsut make sure to use the template from chater 5 k? well, happy Sunday everyone! ^-^


	7. Tag! You're It!

Title: Tag! You're It!

Theme/Genre:Friendship/Romance(ish)

Prompt: Running

Characters: Kusajishi Yachiru & Hanakari Jinta

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Hanakari Jinta was like any other boy his age; playful, hot-headed, and full of pride as a boy. Never would he admit that a girl was better then him at anything, especially not to any pink-haired midget.

Kusajishi Yachiru was a lively little girl who often had no worries at all. Very rarely was she even separated from her strong taichou. Though, this was one of those times. Captain-Commander had called upon Yachiru to go the world of the living alone. In result, her current residence was Urahara's shop.

The sun was shinning out outside and Jinta was outside sweeping the entrance to the shop he worked out. He then heard a faint giggle in the distance and before he knew it, a little pink-haired girl had launched herself onto his back. Jinta stumbled backwards a bit but then gained his balance. He glared up at his attacker.

"What do you want you little pink-haired midget?" he asked annoyed. Yachiru giggled.

"Play with me!" she said sweetly. Jinta was annoyed.

"No" he replied bluntly. "Now get off me."

"Aww, why not Jin-Chan?" Yachiru asked in disappointment. She stayed latched on to the aggravated boy. Jinta then tried to push the girl off of him but failed.

"I'm busy!" he yelled in aggravation. "Now get off!"

"No! Not until Jin-Chan plays with me!" Yachiru yelled. For a little girl, she had an extremely tight grip. Jinta sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine!" Yachiru smiled and leapt off of him.

"Tag you're it!" she yelled as she taped him on the shoulder. "If you catch me, I'll leave you alone ok?" Jinta smiled. This would be a piece of cake!

"You're on!" Yachiru then disappeared without a trace. Jinta blinked. Where the hell did that midget go?

"Over here!" Yachiru yelled. Jinta spotted the girl and ran towards her. As soon as he reached her she vanished again.

"Aww hell!"

This went on for about an hour until Jinta reluctantly surrendered. He was on the ground breathing heavily. Yachiru then appeared above him.

"I win!" she yelled with a smile. Jinta rolled his eyes. He hated admitting defeat, especially to a girl. To a midget girl no less. Jinta sat up.

"So?" he asked. What was the big deal anyways?

"So, I get a kiss!" Yachiru yelled happily. She quickly kissed Jinta on the cheek and ran away. Jinta's eyes went wide as he held his now red cheek.

* * *

Yay for chapter 7! I'm soooooooooo sorry to "Blueberry Absinth" for not using the correct prompt or the supernatural part of the genre ): by the time i was finished writing this, i looked up at your prompt and genre and was like "oh crap! i totally forgot! oh well, i'm too lazy to redo it" :P soooorrrryyy ): if ya want me to i can write it with that prompt and genre, just for you! anyways, still looking for those suggestions. even though i only have two reviewers :P (who are amazing, loyal, and awesome reviewers!) (; well, happy Monday everyone! bye bye!(:


	8. This Is Your Life

Title: This Is Your Life

Theme/Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: None

Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro & Hinamori Momo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Hinamori Momo was a strong girl. Many knew that. But many also saw here as naïve and emotionally unstable. Due to the many comments of this, the strong yet naïve fukutaichou was upset.

Hitsugaya Toushiro was a strong boy. Many knew that. But many also viewed him as a child and inexperienced. Due to the many comments of this the strong yet young Taichou was upset.

One day, as Toushiro was taking his usual walk around his squad's barracks, he overheard a comment made by one of the unseated shinnigami.

"I wonder how a boy that young became a captain. I mean, he's a child!" said the unseated shinnigami to one of his friends. As Toushiro heard this he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He heard comments like this all the time and he usually just blew them off like they were nothing. So how had that comment been different? How had that comment made him fell worse then usual? Toushiro didn't know why and it confused him. After a few more seconds of pondering the questions he decided to take a walk outside for some fresh air. Eventually, he found himself in the fifth squads' barracks, outside his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo's room. As he stood outside her door, he heard a faint sound of what he figured to be the girl crying. He hesitantly knocked on her door. When he heard no answer, he opened the door himself to find his predictions to be correct. There she was, crying her eyes out. Toushiro walked up to the crying fukutaichou and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. This surprised her.

"Toushiro!" Momo yelled. She looked at him in confusion. Why was he here? Lately, they weren't on the greatest of terms.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Toushiro asked. This confused Momo even more. He usually was never like this, comforting and soft-hearted. She hesitated before answering his question.

"I-Well-It's just-"Momo began. She paused trying to find the right words. "Everyone see's me as the naïve girl who was betrayed by her captain. They all think I'm weak! It just seems like there's no one who believes in me anymore. I wish I could just get it right for once" by the time her rant was over, Momo was in tears again. She couldn't stand the thought of all the snide comments she hears constantly about her. She hated feeling weak and she hated knowing that people thought of her as weak. Toushiro grew angry at what she had said.

"Who cares what they think? You're not weak and you know that. You may have been betrayed but you were never weak. This is your life. Don't try to get it right, because it's not worth it in the end. Just live it! There's nothing left here to fight. You've climbed to such great heights and everyone can see how you burn so bright. And there is one person who believes in you." Momo looked at him. Tears started to come to her eyes at his caring words.

"Who?" Toushiro looked at her.

"Me" He then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

well it's chapter 8! (: It's a long one! anyways, this chapter was influenced by mrsbieber. Sorry that it wasn't romance/humor like you asked for. i couldn't help but write this. This chapter was also inspired by the song "This is your life" by Ryan Calhoon. Look it up if you don't know that song. it's amazing(: anyways, i guess i just imagine Toushiro comforting crying women because this is the second time I've done this to him ^.^ haha. first with Rangiku and now Momo. who next? hahaha, anyways. REVIEW! it totally makes my day. (: and I'm sorry i wasn't able to update yesterday. Too busy. (not really)

well, i'll post tomorrow, but on Friday i'm gonna be leaving for Canada soo im not sure if i'll have time to update. i will try to update everyday while im there but no guarantees. Next chapter will be influenced by La Enana.

See ya then! (:


	9. More Beautiful Then the Stars

Title: More Beautiful Then the Stars

Theme/Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Awkward

Characters: Sode No Shirayuki & Zangetsu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Sode No Shirayuki was considered the most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. Many envied her beauty and grace, and when Rukia had learned to materialize the beautiful Zanpakuto, everyone knew she was as beautiful as she seemed.

Zangetsu was a very strong Zanpakuto. When Ichigo had learned to materialize him, many also viewed him as handsome, though he had the appearance of an older man.

One day, Ichigo and Rukia had come up with a plan. They were gonna set up their Zanpakuto's on a blind date with each other. Why they thought this was a good idea was a mystery but it apparently seemed like a good idea to them at the time. They both told their own Zanpakuto to meet them at the local restaurant in Seiriete at 6 o'clock that evening.

When it was time for the Zanpakutos to meet their masters, they could not find them. Instead they found each other with a note on their reserved table. It read:

_Sorry! Something came up! Enjoy each other! –Ichigo and Rukia_

Zangetsu sighed and turned to Sode No Shirayuki. "It looks like we've been set up."

"Indeed it does." She said, sighing as well. "Shall we sit?" Zangetsu nodded and pulled out the chair for her. Sode No Shirayuki smiled. "Such a gentleman." Zangetsu smiled awkwardly and sat down in his own chair. They both sat in awkward silence until their waiter came. They both started off with water before ordering their food. As they waited for their food, Zangetsu tried to create some small talk.

"So, how have you been recently?" he asked. Sode No Shirayuki looked at him.

"I've been alright." she replied. "How about you?"

"Good" The conversation had stopped there. Zangetsu brought his hand up to his face to rest his head. But in the process, he accidently knocked over the water. The worst part was the water had spilt all over his supposed date.

"I'm so sorry!" Zangetsu yelled as he tried to clean up the spill. Sode No Shirayuki was not mad though. In fact, she was highly amused. She started to laugh. This caused Zangetsu to look at her in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, still trying to clean up the spill.

"Because it was funny." She said simply. Zangetsu cracked a smile himself at her answer. They both then began laughing. After their laughing fit ended, their food had arrived.

The dinner continued mostly in silence with little bits of conversation here and there. After they had finished, Zangetsu had an idea.

"Why don't we get out of here? I know a great spot that overlooks Seiriete." He suggested. Sode No Shirayuki smiled.

"Sure. I'd like that." She replied. They both quietly got up and left the restaurant.

A little while later, the two Zanpakuto found themselves sitting on a grassy hill looking up at the stars together.

"The stars sure are beautiful" Sode No Shirayuki said. Zangetsu looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Not as beautiful as you."

* * *

Yeah! It is chapter 9! this chapter was suggested by La Enana. The next chapter shall hopefully be up tomorrow but no promises. I apologize for my horrid grammar skills. I'm too lazy to go back and fix all the stupid little mistakes in the other chapters. :P anyways, REVIEW! every time you do, Aizen does a back-flip(:


	10. Airplanes and Bravery Don't Mix

Title: Airplanes and Bravery Don't Mix

Theme/Genere: Hurt/Comfort (?)

Prompt: Airplanes

Characters: Arisawa Tatsuki & Kurosaki Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki was probably the bravest girl in all of Karakura Town. She could take down almost anyone who crossed her, even if they were twice her size, and she barely ever felt a twinge of fear while doing so. Though, the brave girl did have one weakness. When it came to Airplanes, all her bravery went out the window.

The day had come that Tatski was regretting. It was time for the annual Karakura High School trip. This year, with a little extra money chipped in by some rich guy who had gone to their school when he was young, the First Year students were headed to Osaka.

As the group of students headed towards their flight, Tatsuki began to shake. Kurosaki Ichigo, her "buddy" for the flight, noticed this and looked at her in confusion. Tatsuki looked up at Ichigo, then looked away and swore under her breath. The only person who knew of her fear of flying was Orihime and unfortunately, she was with the other group. Ichigo then began to speak.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Tatsuki looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course." she said nervously."Why wouldn't i be?" Ichigo looked at her suspiciously. He knew something was up.

"Whatever you say" he said. Tatsuki sighed. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was afraid to fly. A few minutes later an announcement was made for pre-boarding. Tatsuki knew that it was soon time.

Finally everyone was on the plane and they were getting ready for take off. Tatsuki felt like she was going to throw up. Why couldn't she be brave like she usually is? As she pondered that question in her mind, Ichigo noticed that Tatsuki looked extremely nervous. They were seated together with Ichigo taking the window seat. He decided to confront her.

"Tatsuki, are you afraid of airplanes?" Ichigo asked her bluntly. Tatsuki stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know? Ichigo already knew the answer to his question. he took the nervous girl's hand and smiled. "Its alright Tatsuki, I'll be right here next to you the whole way."

* * *

Finally! Here is chapter 10! sooo soo soooooooo sorry it took so long to get up guys. I've been busy and lazy and i had a small case of writers block. i doubt I'll be able to get another one up by tomorrow but I'll try for Saturday k? byebye!


	11. Satisfing Hunger

Title: Satisfing Hunger

Theme/Genre: Romance/Humor

Prompt: Starving

Characters: Matsumoto Rangiku & Ichimaru Gin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku liked to complain, a lot. This time it was about hunger.

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled. Her annoyed taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro, turned around and gave her a look that said 'what is it you annoying girl?'. Rangiku sat up. "I'm hungry!"

"Then go get something to eat." said Toushiro. Rangiku sighed.

"I don't wanna get up!" she wailed. Toushiro looked at her annoyed. He then sighed and walked out of the room.

"Is he..?" Rangiku asked herself aloud.

"No, i am not getting you food!" Toushiro yelled from a distance. Rangiku sighed again as her stomach began to growl. About a minute later the door opened to reveal a smiling Taichou.

"Gin!" Rangiku yelled in suprise.

"Hello Ran-chan." Ichimaru Gin said happily. Rangiku smiled.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? I can't visit my favorite gal?" Rangiku blushed.

"Well..."

"Exactly." a few minutes of silence passed before it was broken.

"I'm starving!" Rangiku yelled randomly. Gin laughed.

"Maybe i can satisfy your hunger." He said. He then leaned down and softly kissed the blushing Fukutaichou. Rangiku smiled.

"I think I'm still hungry for more." She said before grabbing the smiling taichou and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

Sooorrrryyyy! for the latenes, shortness, and suckyness of this chapter. :P i got really discouraged and lazy when NO ONE reviewed my last chapter. *sigh* But hopefully that wont happen again! I'm really trying to work on my updating skills but it ain't working out to well... Anyways, i hope you liked it! REVIEW! please? (:


	12. First Day of High School

Title: First Day of High School

Theme/Genre: School (?)

Prompt: High School

Characters: Main Characters of Karakura High School.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Today was the first day of classes at Karakura high school and for the 1st years, this was there first day of high school. Many were nervous and many were scared but some were didn't even think twice about. Kurosaki Ichigo was one of those people who didn't think about it. Why should high school concern him? It was just going to be like middle school only a little bit harder. He had nothing to worry about in his mind.

Yasutora Sado or "Chad" as many liked to call him, felt similar to his orange haired friend. Though he would never show it or speak of it, he also felt a little bit nervous. This school was bigger, harder, and there were a lot of different people he did not know. He did not want to get in any fights during high school but he swore to protect his best friend and nothing would stop him from doing just that.

Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Keigo both felt differently about their new school. Mizuiro appeared calm and collective but on the inside he felt sad. It was a new year and it seemed like nothing new or exciting would happen. He wasn't on speaking terms with his mother and Keigo was his only real friend. Sure, he was considered "popular", especially among the ladies, but they weren't his friends. Even with Keigo, Mizuiro felt plain lonely. He hoped that would change this year.

Keigo felt excited as ever to finally be in high school. With a new year, new school, and new people (girls), what wasn't exciting about it?

Arisawa Tatsuki felt confident about the new year. She knew that everything was going to work out ok and everything would be fine. Her only worry was for her best friend Inoue Orihime.

Orihime felt both excited yet nervous for high school. She couldn't really wrap her head around the fact that she was actually in high school. Ever since her brother's death, Orihime wasn't as involved with school as she would have been if he was still here. This year she promised her brother and herself that she would try as hard as she could this year. No exceptions.

Ishida Uryu felt neutral about his first day. He didn't really know anyone but that was good for him. He liked to keep to himself. His one goal this year was to get by with no major distractions.

As everyone started to approach their new high school, no one knew that this was the year where all of their lives would change forever.

* * *

Finally! Chapter 12 is up! i was going to do one the other day but 1. i ended up being too busy and 2. i wanted this one out for today. haha today was my first day of high school ^.^. So in honor of it here is this! Because school is back in session, expect more or less of these. Less because of the busyness of school and more because i tend to write more when im trying to procrastinate on HW. ^.^ haha well, Review please! (:


	13. I Don't Like It When You Cry

Title: I Don't Like It When You Cry.

Theme/Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: Tears

Characters: Kurosaki Yuzu and Hanakari Jinta

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Kurosaki Yuzu looked down at her plate. She hadn't realized she had made her late mother's favorite dinner. She didn't particularly like it but she ate it all without hesitation. She realized tears were coming to her eyes. She quickly stood up and politely excused herself from the table claiming that she had to finish her homework and not to disturb her.

Once Yuzu had reached her room she shut the door behind her and sat on the floor against the door. She started thinking about her mom. She thought of how her mom would tickle her when she was sad. How she would push her on the swings. Of her mom would hold her at night and make her feel safe.

"Why?" Yuzu said to herself quietly as a silent tear fell down her cheek. She then stood up and walked to her closet. Inside was a shoebox. Inside the shoebox were all of Yuzu's memories of her mom. Without think Yuzu grabbed her coat and ran out the door telling her family that she had to pick up some last minute groceries for tomorrow.

As Yuzu walked out into the brisk cold November air , she started running. She ran all the way to the park where she sat on the bench her mother always sat on to watch her play on the playground. Yuzu slowly opened the shoebox and found pictures, trinkets, and notes. As she looked through all of it, tears began to fall more and more from her eyes. She then found a letter dated exactly one year after her mother's death. As Yuzu read the letter, she began to sob.

"Yuzu?" a voice asked. Yuzu turned around to see Hanakari Jinta. She quickly stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"Jinta!" she yelled.

"wha-whats wrong Yuzu?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong I was just-"

"Yuzu, tell me" yuzu began to cry again.

"I was just thinking about my mom. " She then began sobbing. "and-and I f-found th-this." She handed Jinta the letter. He read it aloud.

_Dear Mommy,_

_It's been a year mommy. I really, really miss you. Daddy says you're safe now, in a beautiful place called heaven. We had your favorite dinner tonight. I ate it all up, even though I don't like carrots. I learned how to swim this summer. I can even open my eyes when I'm under water. Can't you see me? I started Kindergarten this year. I carry around a picture of us in my lunch box. You are the greatest mommy. I can swing on the swing by myself, even though I miss you pushing me. Can't you see me? I miss how you used to tickle me. I try not to cry. Daddy says it's okay. I know you don't like it when I cry. You never wanted me to be sad. I try mommy but it hurts. Is it true you're not coming home? Maybe some day I can visit you in Heaven okay? It's time for me to go to bed now. I sleep with the light on, just in case you come home, and kiss me good-night. I love you so much. I miss you mommy._

_Love, Yuzu_

Yuzu was sobbing even harder now. Jinta looked at the letter and then at the crying girl. He then walked over and hugged her.

"Don't cry." He said. Yuzu looked up in shock. "I don't like it when you cry either."

* * *

In honor of all those who died in the September 11th, 2001 attacks and there loved ones that they left behind. Never forgot 9/11/01

SORRY! i know its been...a MONTH! IM SO SORRY! im going to try to update more but probably not as much as i or you would like. again-SORRY!

I know i've already done a chapter like this but, whatever.

this chapter is honor of 9/11/01. It's inspired by the song "Heaven 9/11 Remix". i didn't write the letter. it's from the song. Listen to it! unless you don't feel like crying.

well, i hope you liked it! see you next time! Review please! bye bye!


	14. Stop Being So Serious

Title: Stop Being So Serious.

Theme/Genre: AU/ Humor

Prompt: Biology

Characters: Urahara Kisuke and Sarugaki Hiyori

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except my own ideas ^.^

* * *

Sarugaki Hiyori has a very short temper, especially when it came to her biology teacher, Urahara Kisuke. To her, he was inexperienced, obnoxious, and plain annoying. Many of the other students loved Urahara-Sensei, but not Hiyori. Some days, Hiyori just couldn't stand him. Today was one of those days.

"Ok class, today we will be studying the human reproductive system, or as you would call it, sex." Urahara-Sensei said. The class erupted into a fit of laughter while Hiyori just became annoyed. She didn't like to play games. "Ok, ok, settle down class. I can tell that there will be a lot of laughter and jokes in this class in the next few weeks and I will tell you right now…" The class became quite. "That is absolutely welcome here!" The class erupted into cheers. A vein popped in Hiyori's head.

"Can't you ever be serious?" Hiyori yelled. Everyone suddenly stopped cheering and became quite. Urahara-Sensei looked at Hiyori and smiled.

"I am 100% serious, Sarugaki-San." He said sweetly. Hiyori scowled and class continued like normal.

Finally, class had ended and everyone was gathering their stuff.

"Sarugaki-san, may I see you for a minute?" Urahara-Sensei asked. Hiyori scowled and reluctantly approached her Sensei.

"Yes Sensei?" She asked.

"Why do you dislike me?" Urahara-Sensei asked. Hiyori blinked in surprise.

"Uh..well…"

"Go on"

"You're so annoying!" Hiyori shouted. "You take everything as a joke! It's like you don't even take your job as a biology teacher seriously!" Urahara-Sensei blinked at the angry girl's sudden outburst. After a moment of an awkward silence, he smiled.

Sarugaki-Chan, what kind of person would I be if I took everything in life seriously all the time?" Hiyori linked in confusion. Wasn't he mad at her for her outburst?

"But you're…" Urahara-Sensei put his finger to her lips.

"Stop being so serious all the time Hiyori-Chan."

* * *

Ahhh! im SOOOOOO SORRY! it's been ANOTHER MONTH! D: please forgive me! I have break this week so i am going to try really hard to update at lest two more times this week, ok? again, i am sooooo sorry! and sorry for the shortness of this chapter! :P

I love you all! review please! even though i dont deserve it.

~Kayy-Chan


End file.
